


Lifted Chains

by UndercoverTimeagent



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Tennis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lmao I don't know what mama Ijzermans' job is so she is a teach i guess?, protect Robbe at all costs, very little plot to be seen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: quarantine is finally over, Sander visits his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Lifted Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd take a crack at a little one-shot. Enjoy!

It was over. Sander still couldn’t quite believe it. They’d seen each other at the tennis pitch, of course keeping a distance. How hard it had been not to enclose Robbe into his arms. The other boy had been ecstatic as well. It must have been hard for him. They’d talked to each other, nearly every day, but talking over zoom still wasn’t the same as holding him and speaking sweet nothings into his ear. 

They’d played tennis for hours, any excuse to see him not through a screen enough for him. Of course, they’d teased each other mercilessly over the couple hours. First hitting the ball to the other side of the pitch and making the other do a run for their money. At one point Sander had started suggestively moaning every time he hit the ball particularly hard. Robbe had instantly begged him to quit, but it just was too much fun. In the end, he had refrained himself from kissing the other boy and taking him caveman-style to his home. It hurt to see him peddle off, on his bike. 

Arguably it hurt more to see him and lose him again than not to see him at all. But that was over now. 

He’d counted down the days, the minute it had been announced that the social distancing rules were to be loosened. He’d stared at the television with his mother for over two hours, trying to decipher the absolute clusterfuck that was the PowerPoint presentation of the national security committee. In the end, his mom had to explain it to him because he didn’t know what the fuck was going on.  
The day the strict rules around social distancing ended, he hadn’t slept all night. Arguably, he should have tried to get another hour or so of sleep; the sun was only just peeking over the horizon. 

He wore his usual Doc Martens, but this time his laces were stuffed into his shoes, kind of dangerous, but at this point, he would crawl to Robbe with a broken leg if it meant he could be with him. His mom was already at work on her laptop at the dinner table, so he quickly waved at her, and she blew him a quick kiss. 

He raced on his bike all the way to the apartment where Robbe lived with his mother. When he arrived, he threw his bike into some hedges near the pavement; no one would want his ratty old bike anyway. When he arrived at Robbe’s doorstep, he stopped for a second and looked at his reflection in the window. His natural hair colour, a light brown, was showing at the roots of his bleached white hair. Since hairdressers were closed almost two months ago, he’d had to make do with homemade hair colouring. Still, it never turned out as good as it did with a professional hairdresser. He scowled at his reflection. Robbed wouldn’t mind his slightly less amazing hair, would he? Of course not. He was ashamed of himself for even thinking that Robbe would judge him. 

The door opened even before he could ring the doorbell, and a mass of homewear and longer-than-usual brown hair jumped into his arms.  
“I’ve been waiting for you,” the boy in his arms whispered. “I came as soon as I could,” the boy said. Kissing his boyfriend full on the lips for the first time in months  
“Come in, please,” Robbe said after he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. He pecked him one last time, for good measure. 

Sander kicked off his shoes and peaked into the living room from the hall, where they were about to go up the stairs. 

“My mama’s at work. She volunteered to come in early,” Robbe answered his silent question. 

“They still need a lot of help?”

“Yeah, she’s been doing the best she can to help at work, but I’m just worried she’ll work too much. She’s only working part-time, and I’m scared she’ll push herself too far.” 

Sander took his boyfriend in his arms. “She has you, so I’m sure she’ll be just dandy. Look at me, I’m fine.” He could see Robbe smirk at the compliment. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry. She can take care of herself. You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to watch every move she makes.”

Robbe sighed into his leather jacket. “That’s the problem. I just sort of do. She’s my mama, of course, I want to look out for her, same for you. You’re the people I love most.” 

“I love you most, too. Now let’s get out of this chilly hallway.” Sander took his boyfriend’s hand in his and pulled him with him up the stairs.

-

Sander felt amazing, surrounded by the calm of his boyfriend and lightly kissed Robbe’s neck. The other boy’s breath hitched and turned his head to kiss the other boy full on the lips. Their mouths opened, and their tongs met in the middle. Hands wandered and came to rest lower and lower until Sander had enough and pulled his shirt over his head. They undressed, it had been too long for them to lose any more time. 

Sander remembered the last time they had been together before the quarantine, and it had been over two months now. He couldn’t wait any longer.  
His hands pulled the younger boy onto his lap, and his hands travelled down the pale back a rested on his firm ass while kissing Robbe passionately.  
“I wanna ride you,” Robbe murmured between kisses. 

“Oh, you dirty boy,” Sander laughed. “Where did you hide the lube?” Robbe smirked, “in my nightstand,” he sighed. Sander reached the drawer with one hand while he was still busy kissing his boyfriend. Instead of a small bottle of lube at the bottom of the drawer, he was met with something much larger. He opened his eyes and stopped kissing his boyfriend for a second. The other looked at him questioningly, and Sander smirked, his brows rising comically high. 

He retracted his hand and lifted the object out of the drawer. When Robbe saw what Sander had found, he started blushing. 

“How did you get this past your mama?” Sander smirked, holding the dildo. He laid open-mouthed kisses on Robbe’s neck, while he tried to answer. “Had it delivered when she was at work,” he sighed. 

“How sneaky of you. I’m gonna use this, but not now, it’s been too long since I was inside you.” Robbe groaned at the words, delighted with the idea. Sander wasn’t sure which appealed to him more.  
He’d have to find out later, though because fished the lube out of the drawer and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. His slick fingers travelled between the cleft of his boyfriend’s cheeks. Robbe sighed, still in his lap. One finger caught on his rim and circled it for a few seconds before dipping in.  
His boyfriend clenched around his finger, a silent question for more. Sander complied, adding a second and then a third finger in quick succession. Robbe moaned into Sander’s mouth, who crooked his fingers and hit the golden spot. Robbe moved his hips in answer, trying to get some friction. 

“You’re so tight baby, you’re gonna hug my cock so good.” Robbe’s breath just hitched and he nodded into the kiss. Sander smirked once again. “Do you want that, baby? My cock, fucking you open?” 

Robbe gave a quiet moan in answer, a pleading look on his face. Sander hadn’t expected his words to have such an effect on the boy.  
“I’m ready, just do it already.” Sander didn’t have to be asked twice. He removed and used the slick on his fingers to lube up his cock. Sander groaned. In the last couple of months he’d gotten to know his right hand again, but just the idea of what was about to happen made it so much better.  
He lifted Robbe off his lap a little, the boy getting the hint and rising to his knees. Not for long though, as Sander positioned himself and with his other hand and guided Robbe down onto himself. 

The boy in his lap groaned and let his head rest on the blonde’s shoulder. Sander gave the other a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion. Only when Robbe started moving on his lap did he thrust up in answer. Robbe groaned and started moving up and down on the other’s lap. The blonde’s hands gripped his hips in an iron grip. It stung a little, but Robbe loved it. He hoped his boyfriend’s hands would leave bruises—something to remember their reunion by, even after days passed. 

Robbe’s hands travelled all over the older boy’s body, rediscovering every inch of tanned skin and travelling up into his hair. Robbed noticed the natural hair colour showing at the roots and promptly forgot about it after a particularly hard thrust. Sander sought out the other’s sensitive places on his face, leaving kissing on and around his thin lips. His mouth travelled up his cheekbones and came to nibble on the piece of jewellery in his ear. Robbe groaned, it was still a little bit sensitive, and he loved it when Sander bit him there.  
Robbe’s panted into their next kiss, their teeth clashing as Sander murmured sweet nothings into their kiss. Robbe nearly screamed into their kiss as Sander nudged his prostate. God, how he had missed this, the dildo never hit him quite right like that. 

He arched his back as Sander hit him again, his mouth hanging open in surprised pleasure. Sander took this opportunity to follow him down onto the mattress. Now Sander was on top of him and in full control, his full weight pushing Robbe down and making him feel grounded in the moment. 

Sander pulled one of his thighs up, making it possible for him to sink just a little bit deeper. Robbe’s eyes rolled back at the thrust that came after and moaned in response. His hands travelled down to his lover’s back and scratched red trenches there as Sander kept hitting his prostate. His leg hitched up as Sander’s hands nearly folded him in two.  
He hooked his legs around Sander’s waist and took what he was given. The older boy’s hands connected with his own and pushed them down onto the mattress, their fingers intertwining as Sander sped up his thrusts. 

“I’m close,” he groaned into Robbe’s mouth. “Tell me what you need, baby. Do you want me to plough you? Holy shit, how are you so tight?” 

“Sander,” the other moaned pitifully, “I’m close, please, give it to me.” And sander did exactly that, he couldn’t deny his love anything. 

He thrust into him once more, this time scratching his hands and ringed finger down Robbe’s particularly sensitive side and coming to rest on his hips once more. The pressure in his gut increased tenfold, and he could feel the other’s thighs grip him close—God, how he had missed this feeling. 

Robbe screamed into Sander’s mouth as he had release between their bodies. Robbe groaned as Sander kept thrusting mercilessly into him, chasing his own release now. His right hand gripped the headboard as he sped up his thrust even more, hammering home into that velvety heat, making the bedsprings squeak underneath them. When the blonde looked down at his lover, he saw the blissed-out look on his face as he enjoyed the aftershocks of his orgasm. He didn’t look fully aware. Still panting and moaning quietly every time Sander hit that particular place inside him. 

When he came, his whole body convulsed, and he had to close his eyes for a second because he felt like he could pass out from the sheer pleasure. When he came down from the high and found himself on top of his lover, he groaned and kissed an already dozing Robbe. The boy smiled into their kiss and barely kept his eyes open. Sander rolled off and pulled his boyfriend on top of his chest. 

“I missed you,” Robbe murmured. 

“Missed you too, baby. I’m never doing this again, next time something like this happens we go in quarantine together, and that’s not optional.” Robbe smirked sleepily and smacked his lips, before snuggling into Sander’s shoulder. Sander kissed his forehead one last time and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe!


End file.
